Cool Champion?
by Judicias X Aegis
Summary: A champion accidentally got in action while he wants to get some nice sleep at the Payon Forest. It happens when a novice broke 5 Dead Branches. Some heroic actions combined with a little humor. Reviews, critics, comments, and advice are welcome! Thanks!


It was just a normal sunny days in Payon Forest. Many adventurers, mainly Novices training in this place. The bird chirps and happy yells from them are filling this peaceful (?) place. The trees here provide them with unlimited supply of fresh air. The green grass decorates the ground, mostly. Some dew could be seen falling from the tip of the trees. Porings jump here and there, Spores bouncing happily, and Willows wander tirelessly. Ah, what a happy description.

Knowing that this place is not too dangerous, a lazy-looking Champion walks alone in the forest. He yawns all the way to let out his stress. He rubs his pale brown eyes with his right palm. He wears a Refined Sakkat to shield his head from the sunlight and to cover his messy blonde hair. "Yaawwwnnn…What a peaceful place to sleep…Now just about time I will find a nice spot to lay on…" he says as his eyes scanning the area nearby for a perfect place to sleep. Eventually he found it, a big tree that has so many branches filled with green leaves. "Perfect! Ah here I come, baby…" he runs to that place.

Some novices are training nearby the lazy Champion. Their noise doesn't stop him from his sleep. He sleeps peacefully under that big tree, with his sakkat lying next to him. When suddenly a young novice girl with a long white hair walks quite far from him. "Hey look what I found!" she looks at five unique-looking branches which have unequal length. The branches are blackish and have some ancient writings on them. She takes them. Accidentally, when she walks with those branches on her arm, she hits a stone, she loss her balance and accidentally fall. Bad for her, one branch she took before hits the ground and, broken. A thin smoke clears and a creature look alike a living armor ice pop out. A Raydric.

"Oh my Holy God!" The branch-bearer got shocked at the moment. She accidentally too, throws all the branches far in front of her so she can covers her lips. Too bad, all of the branches broken when they hit the ground. Mavka, Gazeti, Megalith, and Bloody Knight pop out, several meters (around 30 meters) from her. When Raydric lifts it sword to slash the branch-bearer, she can only close her eyes and pray. The monsters make loud noises as they charge to who summoned them.

"Dilemma." Suddenly a soft yet heavy voice appeared in front of her. A tall man with Champion cloth holds the Raydric's blade with his right palm. "You know, disturbing my sleep is not a good thing to do. Moreover, you shouldn't harm Novices. They're not your match." He is the lazy Champion who had awakened. Four blue orbs floats near him and his entire body is covered with thin reddish aura. Sparks could be seen on his arms. He is on his Fury state. "Quadruple Attack!" He hits Raydric's torso hardly four times with his left palm. He knocks the Raydric several meters and shattered it (actually the Raydric shattered after hitting a solid rock). "Damn. There are four to go." He whispers when he sees other monsters approaching. "Body Relocation." With an unseen speed, he instantly appeared in front of Mavka. He jumps and gives her some hard fists in her stomach. "Triple Attack! Quadruple Attack! Way of the Dragon!" Mavka coughs blood and lost her consciousness, fall to her death. "Zen!" the Champion recites a prayer, spins in the air, and then five blue orbs surround him. "Finger Offensive!" He shots all of his orbs at the Megalith which is slowly moving near the Mavka's dead body (The Champion is still on the mid-air). Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! The blue rock crumples into pieces before it could touch the poor novice. The novice could only see in amaze when the lazy Champion takes down 3 enemies easily. "He is definitely COOL." She whispers. But, her amazement soon broke. "Who…Whoaaa…! Help…!" he realizes that he forget to prepare his landing. BRUKH…Our Champion fails to land perfectly. He landed badly instead. With his face kissing the ground, not so far from the white-haired girl. "He is definitely NOT COOL." The novice says it again, with a big sweat drop behind her head. She doesn't know that the Gazeti and the Bloody Knight are running toward the Champion, ignoring the Novice.

"Buh! Cough…Hey, miss. Are you okay?" He stands up and cleans his face, turning his body to see the novice. "Mister, watch out!" she shouts at him. BUGH! "Wh…" he got a hard blow in his back, done by the Bloody Knight. "Whaaaahhhh…" the Novice ducks down, and let our poor Champion hits a tree. "Mister? Mister, are you okay?" she runs to the Champion and helps him stand. "Ugh. My back aches. Cough…Cough…" He coughs blood. "Mister! Oh God…" she closes her eyes when she sees blood. "Uh, I'm okay. Oh, I'm sorry if I scare you." Then he takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the bloods. "Now you better hide somewhere safe, miss. These guys are not for Novice." He closes his eyes and recites some prayer. He puts his right palm softly on her forehead. "Increase Agility, Blessing." Now he opens his eyes and smiles, "Now go. I'll take them." She nodded and hides behind a big rock nearby. She pops out her head so she can watch him. He turns his head again to the Novice and whispers, "Pneuma." A green aura surrounds her.

"Zen! Spirit Explosion!" He prayed and then he punches the ground hardly, trembling his surroundings. The two monsters charges toward him. "Zen!" he recites again to call 5 blue orbs. Gazeti arrives near him first. The ice-head shoots him with ice needles but he simply dodges it with amazing speed. Then the second, the Bloody Knight sneaks from his behind, stabs him. But the only stabs nothing. He relocated behind it and punches its back hardly. "Triple Attack!!Quadruple Attack!!Way of the Dragon!!ASURA STRIKE!!!" BUGH! He hits the knight quickly several times. The demon knight flies toward the Gazeti, hitting the ice-head together and destroyed it into pieces in the process. "Now it's only you and me. That's a weak Asura I used before. Now prepare for the true." He smirked to the knight. "Zen!" he calls his spheres again. The Bloody Knight got furious at his attack before and slashes him madly. He takes no hits, by simply dodging it with his ultimate speed. He moves so fast, creating after-images that distract the knight. He counters the demon's attack by punching him after successfully dodges each attack. BAGH! BUGH! BAGH! The knight is not just a mindless demon. It managed to block all of his blows with its giant shield. Now the demon knows his pattern of action, so it steals a chance to knock him. "HEEEAAAAHHH!!!" the Champion runs toward the Bloody Knight to give it another hard fist. But the knight does the same. It charges him with its giant shield, in other words, it uses Shield Charge. Unfortunately, the Champion's fist misses. He misses the shield several inches away in the right. BUGGGHHH!! The demon's shield hits his torso, sending him knocked backward. "Uagggh!" the Champion screams as he landed on the ground. "What a damn pain. Seems I lost my concentration for a second and this ended badly. Ughh. This is very painful…" he stands up and quickly dodged another blow from the knight. Disappearing, and quickly appearing to the opposite side, so the knight only hits his after-images.

"Heal." He touches his torso and recites a healing prayer. The wounds healed quickly and he continues to another prayer. "Blessing, Increase Agility." He buffs himself. The knight running towards him again. "I still in my Fury state and I still have all of my spheres. Its time." He closes his eyes and his body started to glow dark. "In the name of God, who creates and punishes us." The dark aura slowly covers his right palm. He disappears. "Those who against You shall feel your wrath." He appears again in the right of the knight. The demon slashes him, but he disappears again quickly. "Would You give me some of Your strength?" he appears again at the knight's left. The knight furiously charges him with its giant shield, only to strike a big tree. He disappears again. The knight stomps the ground furiously. Trembling its surrounding.

"W…whoa…" the novice tries to keep her balance after the stomp. She quickly regained it and watches the battle again. "Wow, he disappears several times to distract the monster. That's cool!" she smiles and whispers. Suddenly a voice is heard again, the Champion's voice. "I'm your worshipper. I will use the strength you give me for good. For punishing the evil. So please, I beg your permission to use some of your wrath." He reappears again, behind the demon. Now his right palm is glowing deep black with red sparks around. He clenches his fist and prepares to run toward the knight. The demon stands on its ground, shields itself behind the giant shield, with the sword ready in its right arm. It knows what stands behind. So it turns around and charges quickly at the Champion. It charges the shield toward him, followed with a stab from a sword on its right arm. But again, the Champion disappears. The demon got shocked, and can't believe it got tricked again. It can only stand and look around. "Now, Let me give you some taste of God's wrath…" he appears again, some inches in front of the knight's shield, with his right hand pulled behind, ready to punch. And his left hand feeding Yggdrasil Berry to his mouth. Chomp, chomp, he eats the Berry quickly. He smirks and starts his true ultimate fist. "ASURA STRIKE!!!!" BBLLEDDDDDDAAAARRRRR!!!!! A very loud sound is heard. The earth trembles, the winds blow crazily (but not too hard), and the Bloody Knight's shield shattered into dust. "EEEEAAAHHHH!!!!" the Champion thrusts his fist deeper to the demon's chest. Some ancient writings are crafted on its chest before the Bloody Knight become dust as well.

The Novice could only see him in amazement and she got infatuated by his action. "Wow, he defeats 5 enemies easily; he must have much experience fighting. Oh, how I can't take my eyes off him…" she whispers from behind a rock. Back to our Champion, he smiles after he defeats the Bloody Knight. "Now my work is done, ah better back to sleep. But ouch!!! My palm hurts!!!" he rubs his right palm. "Aaaahh!! This one is too painful!!!"

The novice girl could only drops another sweat drop again.


End file.
